Flint's Day
by NinaA San
Summary: Recueil de drabbles/OS plus ou moins cours à l'occasion de la saint Marcus en fonction des thèmes demandé sur Facebook. Sommaire et résumés des écrits au premier chapitre ;)
1. Sommaire

**Sommaire**

 **Auteur :** Lovy-San

 **Disclaimer :** Propriété de J.K.R *pleure intérieurement*

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Heyyy ! Le 25 avril, c'est la Saint Marcus. A cette occasion, j'ai mis en ligne une publication sur Facebook où chaque personne pouvait me demander un drabble/OS de son choix. Et étant donné qu'il y a de tout, de l'UA, du clash, du fluff, du gros WTF (j'étais très inspirée...) j'ai pensé qu'un sommaire serait pas mal pour les répertorier selon leur styles et aussi selon vos envies. Ils sont tous indépendants les uns des autres. Voici la liste ;)

 _Le sommaire sera remis à jour à chaque publication d'un nouveau drabble, don't worry ;)_

 **'**

 **Flint's Day**

 **'**

 **'**

1\. **« Faites-en bon usage... »** demandé par _**Marinellipse**_. FlintWood, UA, Romance/Humour, rating K+

2\. **« Nostalgie »** demandé par **_Melian-chan_**. FlintWood, UO, Romance, Rating K

3\. **« Jo le Nazi, il va pas partout... »** demandé par ma bêta ** _Méli-Mélo_** **.** FlintWood, UA, Humour à prendre au 36ème degré _(référence à SLG)_ , Rating K

4\. **« The Wall »** demandé par **_GothicAlbinos_** **.** FlintWood, UO, Romance, Humour, Rating T

5\. **« The Wall - Two Years Later »** suite de l'OS de **_GothicAlbinos_** **.** FlintWood, UO, Romance, Humour, Rating M


	2. 1 - Faites-en bon usage

**Drabble N°1** donné par **_Marinellipse_**

 **Demande :** Marcus - Oliver - un chaton - un balai

 **Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit ce petit bout un soir où j'étais particulièrement inspirée et à un hight level de connerie _(du styles de ma fiction Kiba/Gaara, pour situer le niveau)_. Je préviens d'avance : ceci est un gros délire, quasiment pas sérieux, avec une partie de True-Story _(priez pour moi)_.

 **'**

 **"Faites-en bon usage..."**

 **'**

 **'**

Chemise ou sweat ?

Sweat ou débardeur ?

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Marcus laissait son index tapoter nerveusement la peau de son coude, en plein dilemme intérieur. Son lit était couvert de hauts en tout genres. En fait, il avait vidé son armoire dessus, comme si avoir une vue d'ensemble lui permettrait de faire un meilleur choix.

Stratégie stupide...

Bon déjà, c'était foutu pour son débardeur préféré, Crocmou s'était tellement roulé dedans qu'il était couvert de poils et immettable. L'adolescent leva un sourcil sombre vers le chaton aplatit sur ses habits, ses petites pattes jouant avec le cordon de son sweat à capuche vert. Il y avait des fois où Marcus voulait vraiment se mettre en colère. Genre quand Crocmou grattait la porte de sa chambre à minuit jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui ouvrir puis que, une fois la prote ouverte, ce sale traitre se barrait voir ses parents à la place. Ou quand il se roulait dans ses affaires pour y mettre son odeur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Marcus voulait vraiment s'énerver. Mais quand il attrapait le chaton par la peau du cou, la boule de poil rentrait sa petite queue entre ses jambes et ramenait ses pattes contre lui avec un regard humide qui faisait que l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à le gronder.

Agacé, Marcus soupira et attrapa le chaton dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas toutes me les faire, pas vrai ?

Et il ronronnait, ce sale manipulateur. Marcus lui grattouilla l'arrière des oreilles, pensif en regardant ses habits. Le noir était exclu d'emblée car Oliver ferait encore la remarque qu'il ne mettait que ça. Ce qui était faux. Il avait aussi du vert. Et du blanc, des fois.

La chemise, c'était classe. Mais chiant à enlever après, alors que le sweat se retirait vite. Et Oliver aimait bien squatter ses poches. Va pour le sweat vert, alors.

Plier toutes ses affaires fut une épreuve de taille entre repousser les griffes du chaton qui voulait garder son territoire vestimentaire récemment conquis et le faire sortir de plusieurs tee-shirt dans lequel il s'était retranché. Marcus le laissa se défouler sur le plaid recouvrant son lit. C'était son kiffe : courir après sa queue sur le lit sans interruption. En général, un "pouf" indiquait à Marcus que le chaton était tellement à fond dans son trip qu'il était tombé du lit.

Prochaine étape : la salle de bain où il s'appliqua à se raser soigneusement. Il pensa un instant à faire une mauvaise blague à Oliver en laissant une petite barbe sous son nez mais ça n'aurait pas été correct vis-à-vis de la religion de ce dernier. Il s'abstint donc ; la soirée serait assez stressante comme ça. Marcus, qui avait récemment fait son coming-out – sans réelle surprise pour ses parents, à son plus grand étonnement – allait enfin leur présenter le garçon avec qui il sortait depuis deux mois. En vérité, cette présentation officielle, il s'en battait royalement mais Oliver avait ce côté fleur bleu à la fois chiant et aussi touchant qui faisait que l'adolescent avait bien envie de faire un petit effort.

Après un coup de gel dans ses cheveux noirs, Marcus dévala les escaliers et se cala sur le canapé en attendant. Oliver devait passer vers dix-neuf heures alors pour passer le temps, Marcus zappa sur le câble. Seul son index tapotant régulièrement sur sa cuisse attestait de son impatience.

 **oOo**

\- Ton père est fun, lança Oliver en retirant son sweat, une fois qu'ils furent installés dans sa chambre.

Assit en tailleur sur le lit, Marcus haussa les épaules, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Durant tout le repas, son père avait ressortit son vieil attirail de blagues de merdes. Du genre qui étaient tellement nazes qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire quand même. Intérieurement, Marcus se félicitait d'avoir interdit à son père les blagues sur les juifs – "Oui, même celle avec la pizza, papa". De son côté, sa mère n'avait pas parlé de sa journée dans les urgences psychiatriques. C'était plutôt un bon point. La preuve, Oliver n'était pas parti en courant en hurlant que la famille Flint était tarée. C'était même plutôt l'inverse, réalisa Marcus en le regardant enlever également son tee-shirt et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Marcus s'avança pour cueillir ses lèvres puis il l'attira sur ses cuisses, goûtant ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois.

\- J'aime bien ce sweat, fit Oliver en passant ses mains sous l'habit.

Marcus frémit en sentant ses doigts chauds remonter le long de sa peau. Sa bouche trouva la peau du cou d'Oliver qu'il se fit un devoir de s'approprier. S'il paraissait calme et détendu, intérieurement, il bouillait de joie. Savoir qu'Oliver, le garçon qui le rendait littéralement dingue était totalement accepté dans sa famille était juste parfait, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Après tout, c'était ce truc qui faisait qu'Oliver l'aimait par-dessus tout ; il ne disait rien mais il montrait tout par ses gestes, ses baisers, ses caresses.

\- Hey, les garçons...

Marcus sursauta violemment en ouvrant les yeux sur son père, la tête passée dans la porte entrouverte. _Son petit-ami s'écarta de lui d'un bond._ _Mauvais remake de "The Shinning"_ , lui envoya son cerveau. A côté de lui, Oliver avait ramené ses jambes contre lui pour cacher son torse nu. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges des tomates bien mûres et il avait l'air de vouloir disparaitre de la surface de la Terre.

Marcus se racla la gorge. Cette situation était gênante. Très gênante. Il aurait dû mieux fermer cette putain de porte...

\- Vous savez, ça nous dérange pas que vous fassiez ça, commença son père. Mais n'oubliez pas la base, hein ? Je... vous ai apporté ça...

Abasourdis et sans savoir s'il foutait d'eux ou si au contraire il était sérieux, Marcus regarda son père traverser rapidement la chambre et fourrer un balais et une boite de préservatifs dans les mains d'Oliver.

\- Je pensais dire un truc du genre "Faites-en bon usage", reprit son père en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. Mais ça semble pas correct. On vous fait confiance, pas de bêtises, hein ?

Oliver regarda le balais, puis le père de Marcus, puis le balais encore avec un air horrifié.

\- Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi avec ça ?

\- Ben à vous entrainer. Oh, les capotes dessus, hein, clarifia Monsieur Flint en levant les mains, une grimace aux lèvres. Et ne rigoles pas Marcus, parce que ton grand-père m'a appris comme ça, et son père aussi avant !

L'adolescent ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Marcus avait déja entendu cette histoire, mais il avait toujours cru que son père se foutait de lui... Les deux garçons regardèrent Monsieur Flint quitter la chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui. Puis il y eut un silence pensant, rompu uniquement quand Oliver laissa échapper un rire nerveux et incertain.

\- Oh putain je veux mourir... gémit Marcus en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Ton père est un psychopathe... murmura Oliver en fixant le balais et le paquet de condoms.

* * *

 _Ce sentiment à la fois de honte et de fierté ultime x)_

 _J'ai pensé le supprimer trois fois pour écrire autre chose mais ma bêta m'en a dissuadé (donc c'est sa faute. Na.). N'empêche que j'en ai un de secours, juste au cas où._

 _Vos avis sur Papa Flint ?_


	3. 2 - Nostalgie

**Drabble N°2** donné par **_Melian-chan_**

 **Demande :** Marcus, Olivier, un souafle, ils se retrouvent plusieurs années après avoir quitté Poudlard ;)

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Alors tout d'abord : so-rry pour le retard. Yep, j'avais dit hier soir mais la connexion Internet là où je suis est juste horrible... Du coup je poste entre deux pistaches et vous souhaite au passage une bonne lecture, et bon appétit ;)

 **'**

 **Nostalgie**

 **'**

 **'**

Parmi toutes les choses que détestaient Marcus, il y avait les cours, les trolls et les gens qui lui collaient aux basques.

Mais ce qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout : c'était les réceptions.

Non pas qu'il soit associable. Encore que... Ça expliquerait ce qu'il foutait seul sur le terrain de Quidditch avec sa meilleure amie la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu au lieu d'être avec tous les autres en train de fêter le dixième anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard. Quoique, en fait, c'était surtout qu'il s'en foutait royalement, comme en témoignait son effort vestimentaire ; robe noire, cravate noire. La base.

Chaque année, il était invité et chaque année, il venait serrer quelques mains pour faire bonne figure avant de s'éclipser. Parce que chaque année, son regard métallique fouillait le groupe d'anciens étudiants en tête d'une tête en particulier. Et quand il trouvait celui qu'il cherchait, c'était un bref échange de regards, une salutation polie en hochant la tête. C'était généralement à ce moment qu'il se barrait avec la bouteille.

Mais cette fois était différente. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas encore touché la bouteille, se contentant de tapoter le souafle qu'il avait _emprunté_ dans les vestiaires de son ancienne maison. Il se contentait de rester assit dans la semi-obscurité, juste éclairé par le clair de lune. L'obscurité avec ce petit quelque chose de réconfortant qui faisait qu'il se sentait bien avec ses pensées.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas légers et souples fouler l'herbe du stade.

\- Flint, fit une voix dans son dos et Marcus ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir.

\- Wood, répondit-il sans se retourner.

Ses ongles tapotèrent nerveusement le souafle quand l'autre personne s'assit à côté de lui, sans lui demander son avis. Instinctivement, une pique acerbe remonta le long de sa gorge mais il la retint de justesse. L'autre le devança.

\- C'est donc la que tu te planques chaque année.

\- Continues comme ça et je vais croire que je t'ai manqué, répondit Marcus sur le même ton.

Ne se sentant pas de meubler le silence, il préféra garder la bouche fermée, le nez vers le ciel. Or, il devait avoir oublié que meubler le silence, c'était la spécialité de l'autre Bouffon d'Or.

\- Parait que t'es au au Ministère. Département des jeux et sports magiques, c'est ça ? Tu gères ?

\- On fait comme on peut.

Nouveau silence. Marcus en profita pour regarder l'autre du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. La trentaine lui réussissait même plutôt bien, à moins que ce ne soit dû au faible éclairage. Marcus pouvait deviner sans peine son petit nez droit, sa bouche rieuse et ses grands yeux de biche. Oui, des putains de grands yeux de biche caramels au regard franc et taquins qui adoucissaient son visage.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda finalement Marcus.

\- Par curiosité. De temps en temps je tombe sur ton nom dans le journal mais je n'ai jamais su ce que tu devenais vraiment. C'est drôle comme certaines choses changent, et d'autres non, ajouta Oliver après un court instant de flottement.

\- Par exemple ?

L'ancien Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

\- On a grandit et murit. La preuve, on est ici et on ne s'est pas entretué. Et il y a d'autres choses qui ne changent pas. Par exemple, je suis passé dans les vestiaires de Serpentard. Il y a toujours ce con de banc bancal tout défoncé, dans le fond. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Comment l'oublier ? répondit Marcus en s'allongeant sur le dos, une jambe pliée.

\- Nos initiales sont toujours dessus, ajouta l'autre en tournant lentement son visage vers lui.

Et voilà, on y était. Le genre de moment que Marcus redoutait au plus profond de lui. Il l'avait sentit venir avec la mention du banc. Celui sur lequel ils avaient baisé une fois en troisième année. Durant tout l'acte, ils avaient prié pour que morceau le bois au bout de sa vie tienne au moins jusqu'à la fin. Ils étaient jeunes et cons. Paumés, aussi. Ils avaient treize ans.

Persuadé qu'il allait péter, Marcus s'était dit qu'il oublierait ce moment à l'instant même où le bois s'effondrerait. Mais le banc ne s'était jamais démolis. Oliver et lui avaient gravé leurs initiales dessus, dans un geste puéril. Et il y avait eut d'autres fois encore. Le manège avait duré un an puis Oliver lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Le truc, c'est que Marcus ne l'avait pas assumé, alors il avait essayé de l'éloigner. Puis Oliver s'était mit en couple avec l'autre con de Weasley – il ne savait même plus lequel – et la jalousie était née à ce moment. Parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer ses émotions et sa colère, Oliver était devenu son défouloir jusqu'en septième année. C'était sa manière de garder le châtain avec lui, pour lui. Une relation destructrice et stupide.

Ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement le souafle qu'il avait posé sur son torse. Pour le coup, il prendrait bien une bonne rasade d'alcool.

\- Ce banc aurait dû péter depuis le temps, murmura Marcus en tâtonnant dans l'herbe à la recherche de la bouteille.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne se cassent pas, répondit Oliver.

\- Mais il y en a d'autres qui sont réduites en miettes.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on les oublies, souligna l'autre en lui prenant le souafle des mains. A partir de la troisième année j'ai été abonné à l'infirmerie parce que tu n'étais pas capable de jouer honnêtement.

L'ancien Serpentard eut un ricanement dédaigneux en se redressant, le regard provoquant.

\- Tu insinues qu'on trichait ?

\- Non, en fait je l'affirme, fit Oliver en reculant de quelques pas, faisant bruisser sa robe de sorcier.

Avec les rayons lunaires, Marcus pouvait voir son petit sourire satisfait.

\- Tout le monde le savais, de toute façon, continua Oliver en jouant avec le souafle. Lors du premier match de notre cinquième année, tu as quitté ton poste et prit la batte de Pucey pour m'envoyer un Cognard en pleine cage thoracique. T'as fait la même chose pour la sixième et septième année.

\- C'est un tribunal ? demanda Marcus en levant un sourcil.

\- Disons qu'avec toutes ces histoires, je me demande si aujourd'hui tu serais capable de m'arrêter sans tricher.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- Assurément.

\- On a pas de balais, fit remarquer Marcus.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- Toi qui travailles dans le domaine du sport, tu as entendu parler du "rugby" ?

\- Le sport moldu où l'on doit marquer des essais ? Tu veux essayer ça ?

Oliver hocha la tête et désigna les extrémités du stade, fixant les limites du terrain. Faire un match en pleine nuit avec si peu d'éclairage n'était pas sans rappeler ses trois dernières années à Poudlard et les défis stupides qui en avaient résulté. C'était peut-être ça qui fit se lever Marcus et accepter le défi. Ou l'ennui qui le poursuivait depuis le début de la réception. Ou encore la certitude de battre l'ancien Gryffondor haut la main... Peut-être tout ça, en fait.

Le souafle fut posé au sol, les deux hommes en position autour. Oliver lança le signal et bondit rapidement, se saisissant du souafle aisément avant de s'éloigner en tapant un sprint qui impressionna Marcus. Emporté par le jeu, l'ancien Serpentard détala à sa suite, manquant et le plaqua sans hésitations sur sol. Dans leur élan, ils roulèrent sur l'herbe, chacun bataillant pour reprendre le contrôle du jeu.

\- Bah alors, Woody ! le charia Marcus en lui arrachant enfin le souafle des mains. On a oublié contre qui on joue ?

\- On oublie jamais un premier amour, rétorqua Oliver en se redressant.

Sa tirade scotcha Marcus un court instant, mais suffisamment pour que l'autre lui caresse la main avant d'en arracher le souafle. Marcus le regarda s'éloigner en ricanant. Petit salopard. L'ancien Serpentard repartit à sa suite en de grandes foulées, bien déterminé à lui montrer qui le roi du poker-face.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on vous apprends à jouer, à Flaquemare ? lança Marcus en arrivant à la hauteur d'Oliver.

D'un mouvement de jambe ravageur et parfaitement calculé, l'ancien Serpentard lui flanqua une magistrale balayette qui le faucha en plein élan. La chute aurait certainement été mauvaise pour le dos du châtain mais une main ferme le retint par un pan de sa robe. D'une traction souple sur le tissus, Oliver se retrouva dans les bras de Marcus qui plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Tricheur... murmura Oliver en sentant les mains de Marcus se poser sur les siennes puis en retirer lentement le souafle.

L'ancien Serpentard se contenta de sourire contre sa bouche, pas peu fier de son coup. Comme il l'avait prévu, la main d'Oliver se posa sur sa joue et sa bouche taquina la sienne. Le souafle tomba au sol dans le même mouvement.

En l'espace d'à peu près une heure, ils étaient retourné vingt ans en arrière.

* * *

 _Je ne sais que dire... c'est la première fois que je ne fait pas d'UA et un point de vue exclusivement sur Marcus. J'espère que le résultat vous plait *croise les doigts*_

 _Melian-chan, je pense avoir respecté ce que m'a demandé, excepté la petite liberté que j'ai prise par rapport à l'histoire de leur ancienne relation. ;)_


	4. 3 - Jo le Nazi, il va pas partout !

**Drabble N°3** donné par ma bêta sur-exploitée et martyrisée : **_Meli-Melo_**

 **Demande :** Marcus arrive déguisé en Nazi à une fête costumée, ce qui cause une dispute avec Oliver _(sauvez mon âme...) **  
**_

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Bon cette fois je n'ai pas totalement abusé : ma sadique bêta a _(encore)_ trouvé le moyen de me faire buguer avec ses demandes x) MAIS comme je tiens toujours ma parole, voici son drabble, et bien vite aussi celui de GothicAlbinos.

 **Note supplémentaire :** Ce drabble relève de _l'absurdité suprême_ avec un Marcus volontairement _OOC et très con_ _(donc ne me crachez pas dessus, s'il-vous-plait :3 )_ , partit d'un délire avec ma bêta. Je me rattraperais dans le prochain OS avec un véritable Marcus IC comme on l'aime bien. Love U.

 _Disclaimer spéciale et hommage au personnage "Jo le Nazi" de Mathieu Sommet ( Salut les Geeks) _

**'**

 **Jo le Nazi, il va pas partout !  
**

 **'**

 **'**

\- Dites-moi que je rêve... murmura Oliver en voyant Marcus s'approcher de la maison de Blaise.

\- Arh ! Zalute toi, sourit Marcus avec une imitation d'accent allemand avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser.

C'était sans compter la main qui le repoussa. Le brun arqua un sourcil sombre vers son petit ami et son déguisement du Joker. Le résultat était saisissant, entre le teint blanc, le noir estompé autour de ses yeux et son horrible sourire qui caractérisait l'ennemi de Batman. En revanche ses lèvres pincées et son regard meurtrier n'avaient rien à voir avec le personnage...

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Marcus.

\- Tu vas vraiment entrer dans cette soirée déguisé en Hitler version SM ? rétorqua Oliver en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Hein ?

Marcus baissa les yeux vers sa propre tenue et hésita en le rire et la consternation. D'accord, Oliver n'avait pas du tout saisit la référence... Après un an de lutte acharnée pour enfin l'ouvrir à la culture de base - _Star Wars_ , _The Mask_ , _James Bond_ , la trilogie du _Parrain_... -, c'était comme si les efforts de Marcus étaient réduits à néants...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sors, toi ? s'exclama ce dernier. C'est "Jo le Nazi" ***** , pas Hitler version SM !

\- Donc tu vas vraiment rentrer déguisé en nazi... Attends, mais c'est ta vrai moustache, ça ? s'exclama Oliver en tendant la main pour la toucher. Non mais t'as vraiment un grain, en fait ! Je te préviens direct, je ne rentre pas avec toi ! Ton déguisement de SS c'est bon pour qu'on se bouffe l'association de lutte contre l'antisémitisme !

Marcus sentait la migraine arriver... Sérieusement, ils allaient vraiment se disputer dans la rue le soir d'Halloween au lieu de rejoindre la soirée bien entamée ? L'adolescent se pinça le nez de consternation. En fait, c'était en juge qu'Oliver aurait du se déguiser...

\- Bordel, Oliver ! s'exclama Marcus. Mais t'as déjà vu un nazi habillé en cuir et avec une cravache ?

\- J'en ai un sous le pif et je me pose sérieusement des questions sur son état mental...

\- Mais tout le monde connais "Jo le Nazi", Oliver ! Tu sais, _Salut Les Geeks_ , _humour_ , _parodie_.. _second degré_... énuméra Marcus en insistant bien sur ces mots, imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Y a même des gens m'ont reconnu dans la rue et ils ont rigolé. Regardes, j'ai fait des selfies avec eux... continua-t-il en sortant son smartphone.

Oliver le regarda faire défiler ses photos, dans un état second comme si son petit ami venait de lui annoncer qu'il collectionnait les licornes arc-en-ciel.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve... T'as fait semblant de fouetter ce gars en pleine rue ? fit Oliver en relevant le regard vers Marcus.

L'autre balaya l'air de la main comme si tout était normal avant de répliquer que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas comprendre parce que c'était un inculte.

\- C'est le débile qui ne connaissait pas _Men In Black_ qui me traite d'inculte, là ? s'énerva Oliver en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Moi ? Inculte ? Quand on n'a toujours pas vu le _Seigneur des Anneaux,_ on se passe de genre de commentaire ! répliqua Marcus.

\- N'empêche que je ne trouve pas ça drôle, se braqua Oliver les bras obstinément sur son torse. C'est vachement limite comme humour.

Oliver recula d'un pas quand Marcus le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Objection votre honneur ! J'en appelles à la liberté d'expression, fit Marcus en levant les bras au ciel.

Oliver le regarda faire, à la fois surpris de cette soudaine montée de patriotisme.

\- Tu dis que je me moque des juifs, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mon accoutrement, tel que présenté ici provient d'une émission populaire sur Internet qui elle-même n'a jamais été antisémite. Le personnage de Jo le Nazi représente une caricature du régime nazi, un personnage tout-à-fait stupide mais drôle par son second degré. De même que l'accusé, monsieur Flint, n'a jamais montré de propos racistes envers quelconque religion que ce soit, il a choisit ce personnage emprunté à Mathieu Sommet pour l'humour lors de cette soirée. Et quelle meilleure soirée que celle d'Halloween pour faire une critique d'un tel personnage ? De même que le dit cette excellent chanteuse Vanessa Paradis : "Jo le Nazi, il va pas partout !" c'est pourquoi mon client a réservé l'usage de ce costume uniquement pour cette soirée. Ainsi, mon client Marcus Flint est innocent des crimes dont vous l'accusez, son but étant uniquement de divertir et amuser, comme le montre la réaction des personnes l'ayant reconnu dans la rue. La partie adverse a-t-elle quelques chose à répondre à cela ?

Oliver le regarda un instant avec des yeux écarquillés sans trouver ses mots, comme s'il découvrait son petit ami sous un autre jour. Après avoir papillonné des paupières comme revenant à la réalité, il s'exclama :

\- Bordel, mais comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir la moyenne en éducation civique ?

\- Flemme de bosser et mémoire sélective, répondit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules. Je suis pardonné ?

Le Joker leva un sourcil vers lui d'un air blasé.

\- Je ne rentres pas avec toi !

\- 49-3, fit Marcus en lui attrapant le bras de force avant de l'amener dans l'allée de la maison de Blaise.

Son petit ami couina en se laissant entrainer, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux, là ?

\- C'est une question piège ? fit semblant de se méfier Marcus, un sourire naissant sous sa moustache ridicule.

\- Tu me fais chier, bouda l'autre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant, sourit Marcus en poussant la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 ***** _"Jo le Nazi" est un personnage créé par Mathieu Sommet dans le 94ème épisode de l'émission Salut Les Geeks sur YouTube._

* * *

 _ _Et voilà ce qui arrive quand je fais plaisir à ma bêta... J'ai l'impression qu'un bout de mon âme s'en va trèèèès loin...__

 _Je crois qu'on peut difficilement faire pire hérésie sur ce Fandom x)_

 _Mais bon, du coup, je lance un débat : qui est l'inculte ? Celui qui n'a jamais vu_ _Men In Black_ _ou celui qui n'a jamais vu le_ _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ?

 _*part écrire le prochain drabble pour se rattraper*_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des précédents drabbles :**

 **'**

 **"Faites-en bon usage"**

 **'**

Marinellipse : Je suis super ravie que ce drabble soit à la hauteur de tes attentes :) C'était également la première fois que j'écrivais un drabble pour quelqu'un, donc tu me flattes beaucoup ^^ Et si tu veux savoir quelle partie est la true-story : c'est évidement quand le chat se roule sur ses habits **ET** l'intervention de Papa Flint ( _paix à mon âme...)_. Je n'avais pas pensé à faire sortir le chat du sweat de Marcus, mais je reconnais que ça aurait été pas mal ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur ce drabble !

 **'**

 **Nostalgie**

 **'**

Marinellipse : Et re-merci pour ta petite review ! Hum, serait-ce une demande implicite ? Hélas, je n'ai pas du tout prévu de suite, sauf si un jour l'idée me prend vraiment. Let's see ;)


	5. 4 - The Wall

**Drabble N°4** donné par **_GothicAlbinos_**

 **Demande :** "Marcus Oliver en employés de bureau avec plaquages au mur et un Marcus connard parce que cassé par des évènements passés" ("avec beaucoup de scènes dans des bureaux s'il-te-plait").

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Pourquoi celui-là en dernier ? Parce que ce devait être un drabble... et puis ça a finit en OS car j'avais trop de choses à écrire dessus, et pas mal de scénarios en plus... La longueur parle d'elle-même sur le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, en plus de quelques soucis actuels qui me font prendre du retard dans tous mes projets. Je demanda pardon d'avance parce que "Marcus connard", ça j'ai bien trouvé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer le "parce que cassé par des évènements passés". Je pense le mettre dans une suite éventuelle, parce que cette histoire m'a bien plus et j'aimerai en faire une suite !

Remerciement spécial à ma bêta qui m'a donné le fil conducteur. Love U.

* * *

 **'**

 **The Wall**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Jeudi 14 avril 2016_**

 **19h27_**

Les doigts d'Oliver ralentirent leur rythme petit à petit sur le clavier. L'écran devenait flou et sa tête semblait répondre à l'appel insistant de la pesanteur...

Oliver sursauta en papillonnant des cils. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il piquait du nez sur son article. Pas bon, pas bon du tout... Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait remarqué ? Le jeune rédacteur récemment promu se redressa et laissa son regard évaluer son entourage, à la manière d'un suricate. Bien, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Il se renfonça dans son siège, soulagé. Bon point... Les coudes sur la table, il laissa sa tête reposer sur ses mains, se faisant violence contre la tentation de bailler. Allez courage... encore quelques corrections et il pourrait prendre sa pause...

Son bureau trembla quand une main solide s'abattit dessus. Oliver sursauta et toute couleur quitta son visage alors que son collègue le toisait avec tous le mépris dont il était capable. Ses sourcils sombres froncés et ses yeux orageux semblaient le fusiller sur place. Pas bon, pas bon du tout, ça... Oh seigneur mais de toutes les personnes, pourquoi _lui_ ? Oliver pesta intérieurement contre son horoscope pas foutu de tenir parole... Habitué à ce genre de comportement, ses autres partenaires continuèrent de vaquer à leurs occupations. Bande de lâches...

\- Encore en train de tirer de flanc, Wood ? lâcha l'autre d'une voix cassante.

\- Je terminais la mise en page que t'étais incapable de faire, Flint, répondit Oliver en grimaçant.

Si son collègue ne cachait pas son antipathie envers lui, Oliver choisissait la prudence. Avec un type pareil, mieux valait rester impassible et grincer des dents en silence, ça il l'avait bien apprit... Après tout, les souvenirs cuisant de leurs dernières altercations restaient assez vifs dans son esprit. Et puis surtout quand le père de cette enflure était votre supérieur. Vive les entreprises familiales...

\- Le rédacteur en chef veut cet article dans trois minutes sur son bureau. Et il a intérêt à être parfait, siffla l'autre avant de se détourner.

Oliver comprit le message. Il hocha la tête et se ressaisit en vitesse. Ses doigts volèrent rapidement sur les touches de son ordinateur, l'esprit à l'affut de la moindre erreur. _Là, une faute de frappe. Et merde, ici il manque un mot... Mais c'est quoi cette phrase ? Elle ne veut rien dire du tout... "Phénylalanine"... ? Mais c'est un mot qui existe, ça ?  
_

Mordant sa lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne exsangue, Oliver pivota sur sa chaise et alluma son imprimante à la hâte. L'espèce d'antiquité qu'on lui avait refourgué à sa promotion crachota et roula dans le vide. Après s'être tourné en mode ninja pour être sûr que personne ne le regardait, Oliver abattit son poing dessus. La machine crachota à nouveau et commença à imprimer la première des quatre pages de son article. Une fois prêt, il rajusta son blazer et attrapa son article. Quelques pas de plus, une grande inspiration, et il frappa à la porte du bureau de Mr. Flint. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans ce bureau, Oliver se sentit comme sur le seuil de l'enfer... Une voix s'éleva pour l'inciter à entrer, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Le jeune journaliste se tint droit et entra en restant concentré. Il fallait qu'il soit pro, autrement l'autre ne le raterait pas.

Assit dans son grand fauteuil, les mains posées sur l'accoudoir tel un roi - où tel Marlon Brando dans _Le Parrain_ , à analyser plus tard... -, son supérieur le regardait, la mine sévère. Bien qu'en position assise, il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de l'homme en costume noir, comme une aura intimidante mais sans être vraiment mauvaise. C'est ça, il était intimidant. D'ailleurs, Oliver ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu souvent sourire...

Pour dissiper le malaise qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Mr. Flint, Oliver força un sourire digne d'un cyborg rouillé.

\- Asseyez-vous, l'invita l'autre.

Oliver s'exécuta sans demander son reste, les mains crispées sur les genoux.

\- Bien. Je peux voir cet article ?

Oliver hocha la tête en lui tendant le paquet de feuilles, habitué que son supérieur passe du coq à l'âne. Il avait compris assez vite qu'il le faisait exprès pour déstabiliser ses employés et ainsi les tester en permanence. Foutu sadique. Monsieur Flint se pencha en avant pour lire son article, le front barré d'une ride de concentration. Nerveux, Oliver laissa tressauter sa jambe gauche et reporta son attention sur autre chose, promenant son regard sur la pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Le bureau du rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette_ était assez spacieux et plutôt bien isolé, coupé du brouhaha de l'autre pièce dans laquelle Oliver travaillait avec les autres journalistes. La luminosité était bonne, provenant des baies vitrée derrière Monsieur Flint et tout y était bien agencé. Simple, mais fonctionnel. Le large bureau métallique était occupé sur le côté droit par un ordinateur portable dernière génération tandis que sur l'autre côté étaient empilés des dossiers de couleur. Oliver nota qu'aucune feuille n'en dépassait.

Puis son regard tomba sur un autre bureau près de la baie vitrée. Plus petit que la grande table, le bois y était très solide. Par contre il devait y avoir un pied légèrement plus court que les autres car il était bancal, surtout quand... Oliver battit des paupières. Allons bon, c'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer !

\- L'encre a bavé, ici, fit remarquer Monsieur Flint en s'armant d'un fluo vert.

Oliver le regarda surligner quelques mots, attendant son verdict avec une boule au ventre. La semaine dernière, il avait du refaire son article quatre fois avant que son supérieur ne le juge apte. Le jeune homme croisa les doigts discrètement en commençant à demander de l'aide à toutes les religions qu'il connaissait. Il en était à chercher le nom du dieu grec de la guerre quand Monsieur Flint se pencha vers lui en pointant son surligneur pour lui faire relire son article. Bon au moins, pour une fois il n'était pas bicolor...

\- Ici la concordance des temps ne va pas. Vous avez oublié un mot là. Et dans "Phénylalanine" n'a pas deux "N" à la suite. Le reste est bon, je le valide.

"Bon". Pas même "Bon travail, Wood", que dalle ouais. Mais Oliver se satisfaisait de l'euphémisme, venant de Monsieur Flint c'était plutôt encourageant. La seconde correction allait être rapide et Oliver n'aurait qu'à déposer la nouvelle version juste avant de partir. Il serait même un peu en avance pour son repas avec Blaise...

Le jeune homme se releva et salua poliment avant de quitter le bureau. Avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte, une furie brune la rouvrit et se rua dans le bureau. Oliver avait à peine eut le temps de reconnaitre la secrétaire de Monsieur Flint, avec ses talons aiguilles d'une hauteur assassine et ses tailleurs toujours à la dernière mode. Elle avait l'air un peu timbrée, mais le peu de fois où le jeune homme avait interagit avec elle, il l'avait trouvé plutôt sympathique. Le temps qu'Oliver rejoigne son ordinateur, la porte du bureau se rouvrit brutalement, suivit d'un :

\- Wood et Marcus, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite !

Mais _what_ ? Oliver fit volte-face et fixa son collègue qui le regardait avec de grands yeux tout aussi choqués que lui. C'était quoi ça encore ? Pourquoi justement eux-deux ? Certes, ils avaient souvent été convoqués pour leur joutes verbales ou leur disputes, mais rien qui ne valait ce ton de la part du rédacteur en chef. En général, ce dernier était blasé, pas sec comme ça. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait ?

Parmi la multitude de pensées qui traversa l'esprit d'Oliver, une en particulier le fit se sentir très mal, presque à deux doigts de l'AVC. _Oh bordel_ , pensa Oliver. _S'il sait tout sur notre accord je me pend avec mes lacets..._ Flint junior passa devant lui après lui avoir lancé un regard noir " _made in_ _Flint_ " avant de lui attraper le bras - enfin, broyer serait plus correct comme terme.

\- Tu la fermes et tu me laisses parler, ordonna-t-il à Oliver.

Le châtain plissa les yeux. Alors Flint avait pensé à la même chose que lui ? Si c'était le cas, il ne valait justement pas qu'il parle. Ce salopard pouvait très bien retourner sa veste et le planter.

\- Rien à foutre, c'est pas moi le méchant de l'histoire, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ta gueule, Wood.

\- Cordialement, répondit Oliver sur le même ton.

Après lui avoir flanqué un coup de coude discret mais bien placé dans les côtes, Flint entra en premier, suivit d'un Oliver grimaçant. Le jeune journaliste força un sourire alors que la secrétaire refermait la porte derrière eux. _Bon, ne pas paniquer._ Il était dans le bureau de Mr. Flint, avec son fils alors que tous le monde savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer... Donc le boss avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. _Pas paniquer..._ Mais sur quoi ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se disait qu'il devait rester zen, Oliver finit lentement par paniquer, ce qui se traduit sur son visage par un sourire figé, comme s'il s'était bloqué la mâchoire. Si Mr. Flint leur disait qu'il était au courant pour leur arrangement, le châtain faisait un AVC. Là, par terre, sur ce tapis extrêmement moche qui avait pourtant dû couter une petit fortune. Tant pis pour les convenances. _Pas paniquer... Neville a effacé la vidéo, Neville a effacé la vidéo..._ Et si Neville avait mentit ? Ou pire, s'il s'était trompé ? Inévitablement, le regard d'Oliver tomba sur le deuxième bureau et il se sentit pâlir. Flint dû le percevoir car il lui écrasa le pied discrètement tout en lui envoyant un regard éloquent. Oliver se ressaisit en croisant les mains dans son dos.

\- Pansy m'a dit qu'il vous arrive certaines fois de rester tard le soir, commença Monsieur Flint en parcourant du regard une pile de papier sur son bureau.

Oliver eut énormément de mal à retenir un tic nerveux tandis qu'une multitude de justification se précipitait dans son cerveau débordé. A ses côtés, Flint junior affichait un visage neutre, en véritable poker-face.

\- Et d'après ce que j'ai constaté votre travail ensemble a eut des résultats plutôt satisfaisant.

Oliver hocha la tête automatiquement. Monsieur Flint se renfonça dans son siège en rangeant les feuilles volantes dans un dossier vert qu'il leur montra bien en face.

\- Ceci est le récapitulatif de l'interview de Londubat, sous forme de prise de note. Suite à un... léger accident, reprit Monsieur Flint après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa secrétaire, monsieur Londubat ne pourra pas le corriger et le mettre en page pour le numéro de demain. J'aimerai donc que vous vous en chargiez à sa place.

Flint tourna vers Oliver un visage estomaqué. C'était quoi cette sale blague ?

 **oOo**

 **20h56_**

Le poing d'Oliver s'abattit durement sur la machine à café et il regretta ce geste aussitôt. Avec un gémissement désespéré, il ramena son poing meurtri vers sa poitrine en attendant sa boisson. La machine ronronna et l'arôme du café premier prix emplit ses narines. Le nez retroussé, il s'empara de son gobelet fumant. Le café ici avait une texture et un goût proche du jus de chaussette mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour se maintenir éveillé. S'il n'avait pas au moins ça, il se serait presque capable de courir se défenestrer du huitième étage du building. Presque. Comme quoi, c'était con qu'il ait le vertige...

Derrière lui Flint était calé dans les fauteuils de l'espace détente, recopiant la prise de note de Londubat qu'il avait mis en équilibre sur l'accoudoir. Ses jambes étaient croisée et posées à l'horizontale sur la table basse, son ordinateur portable bien sur ses genoux. Comme s'il était chez lui, quoi. A cette heure-ci, leur étage était quasiment désert, l'équipe de nuit planchant plus haut, à l'impression. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, Flint ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole, ce qui était plutôt un bon point. Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire et se contentait de l'aider pour retranscrire les notes de Londubat tout en étant assit à un mètre de lui. Distance de sécurité minimale.

Pour le moment tout se passait relativement bien. Flint était absorbé dans sa tâche. Ses épais sourcils sombres étaient froncés de concentration et sa mâchoire contractée montrait ses efforts pour se retenir de bailler. Oliver hésita à lui prendre un café. Oh, et puis non. Après tout, les rares fois où il avait tenté d'être sympa, il s'était soit fait insulté, soit plaqué au mur. Douloureux souvenirs...

Oliver retourna donc s'asseoir, le gobelet fumant entre ses mains.

\- Ce type à une écriture digne d'un gamin de CP, commenta Flint après un moment. Sans déconner, je n'arrive à relire qu'un mot sur deux !

\- Tu veux qu'on échange ? proposa Oliver.

\- Hors de question que tu touches à cet article, répliqua Flint.

Ah oui, c'était évident. Le châtain se renfrogna et prit une inspiration, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

\- Si ton père nous l'a donné, c'est parce que c'est sensé être un travail d' _équipe_ , souligna Oliver en se crispant.

L'autre tourna un visage méprisant vers lui.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Il y a deux mois, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un petit stagiaire alors que je bosses ici depuis bientôt six ans. Laisses-moi faire et vas me chercher un café, ordonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur son article.

Outré, Oliver le regarda comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle. Quelque chose en lui lui hurlait de ne pas réagir, que Flint s'amusait encore à le provoquer. Qu'il devait être plus intelligent, mature... Mais cet enfoiré savait taper là où ça faisait mal et Oliver était vraiment vexé. Sa poitrine se gonfla alors que la colère montait en lui.

\- Mais vas le chercher toi-même ! s'écria Oliver. Je ne suis pas ton putain de larbin !

Flint tourna un visage mauvais vers lui et se pencha tout en lui susurrant :

\- C'est grâce à moi que tu es passé de stagiaire à journaliste titulaire. Ton poste, tu me le dois, Wood.

Un sourire mesquin ourla ses lèvres et Oliver se vit mentalement lui flanquer une bonne paire de gifle. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de son gobelet qui craqua un peu.

\- Je te dois _mon_ poste ? Quand j'étais ton stagiaire, tu m'a traité comme un putain d'esclave ! J'aurais pu porter plainte plusieurs fois pour harcèlement moral si j'avais eu des preuves ! (Flint roula des yeux, marmonnant qu'il en faisait trop) La seule chose qui a fait que j'ai eu ce poste c'est parce que c'est grâce à moi que la sex-tape a été effacée ! cria Oliver en se levant se colère.

A cette mention, le sourire mauvais de Flint s'effaça. Il se leva lentement et se planta face à Oliver, le surplombant aisément d'une demi-tête. Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut plaqué durement contre le mur. Son dos cria au supplice mais il serra les dents alors que l'autre plantait son regard dur dans le sien.

\- C'est peut-être grâce à toi que Londubat a effacé la vidéo, mais c'est aussi toi qui l'a utilisé pour me faire chanter.

\- Je l'ai gardé pour que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme un chien, mais ce n'était pas prévu ! Tu _sais_ que c'était un accident ! On ne pouvait savoir que les caméras de surveillances nous avaient vu baiser sur le putain de bureau de ton père ! s'exclama Oliver, les joues écarlates. Je suis pas aussi calculateur et aussi dérangé que toi ! C'était un a-cci-dent !

\- Et le mot "accident" désigne quoi pour toi ? Le fait qu'on ait baisé ensemble ou le fait que ça ai été filmé ?

\- Les deux. Mais surtout la baise, répondit Oliver le menton relevé dans une attitude de défis.

Flint eut un petit rire faux qui le mit vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Oh non, Wood. Non. Parce que les "accidents", ça n'arrive qu'une fois, lança Flint d'une voix mielleuse.

Sans autre forme de procès, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Oliver qui sembla frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Le contact fut bref et rapide, et Flint eut un petit sourire méprisant.

\- Maintenant, vas me chercher un café, fit-il en retournant s'asseoir, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Choqué, Oliver resta un moment immobile avant de retourner vers la machine comme un automate, le cerveau en fusion. Quoique Flint essayait de lui faire avaler, il savait que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai... du moins en partie. Parce que la première fois avait _vraiment_ été un accident. Même en y repensant, Oliver ne se rappelait pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Il se souvenait juste que c'était un soir comme celui-là où ils avaient dû faire des heures supplémentaires. Flint l'avait cherché, et plaqué contre le mur - encore. Oliver n'avait pas su comment lui faire lâcher prise alors il l'avait embrassé. Son but était de le dégouter, pour que l'autre le lâche. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que Flint allait répondre puis qu'ils se retrouveraient à baiser dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef ? C'était pas marqué sur le front de l'autre abruti qu'il était gay !

Mais effectivement, il n'y avait pas eut qu'une fois. Parce qu'après, Flint l'avait cherché dans les toilettes. Comme ça, gratuitement. Oliver avait essayé de le gifler mais à la place, Flint l'avait embrassé et attiré dans une cabine où ils avaient à nouveau couché ensemble. Oliver avait râlé, pour la forme. Parce que mine de rien, il prenait son pied à chaque fois. Tous les deux le savaient, mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Oliver en avait été malade. Il couchait juste de temps en temps avec Flint. Pour évacuer la pression. Des recherches sur Internet lui avaient dit que c'était normal et tout a fait commun. Comme quoi, c'était pas si mal que ça _Doctissimo_... Après tout, Oliver n'était pas gay. Non. Il s'était toujours considéré comme cent pour cent hétéro. Il avait même une petite amie, Julie ! 'Parait qu'on appelait ça "hétéro-curieux"...

Le cerveau en bouillie, Oliver posa sa tête contre la machine à café après y avoir inséré une pièce. _Allez, et un noir avec deux sucres en moins sur ta payes_. Manquait plus que le parasol, tient...

Le silence qui suivit le fit tiquer. Allons bon, pourquoi le café ne venait pas ? Le jeune journaliste se redressa, étudiant la machine. Ah non, elle n'allait pas bouffer sa pièce comme ça ! Déjà que ça l'emmerdait de devoir payer le café de Flint, autant que ce soit rentable, merde ! Comme il l'avait fait avec son imprimante plus tôt dans la soirée, le châtain arma son poing et flanqua un gigantesque coup de poing dans la machine. Rien ne se passa, sinon qu'il eut l'impression de s'être brisée tous les os de la main. La douleur le fit ramener son poignet vers sa poitrine et monter les larmes aux yeux. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Un violent de coup de pied plus tard, la machine ronronna enfin et Oliver s'autorisa un sourire satisfait.

Quand il récupéra le gobelet, Flint était à nouveau en pleine concentration sur le dossier. La situation avait des airs de déjà vu. Quand il était son stagiaire, Oliver n'avait presque rien appris avec lui. C'était Neville Londubat qui avait été le plus sympa. Il lui avait donné beaucoup de tuyaux, d'astuces pratiques. C'était un type un peu maladroit mais qui avait le cœur sur la main. Et lui au moins, il ne le sous-exploitait pas et ne l'avait jamais jugé. Même quand Oliver l'avait appelé en panique pour effacer la bande des caméras de surveillances, Neville n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Au contraire, il avait même glissé pour rire qu'il pouvait lui en faire une copie pour faire chanter Flint. Mais en réalité, il n'avait jamais prit de copie. Le DVD que Flint avait surprit était en fait vierge, et Oliver n'avait eut besoin de rien faire, parce que Flint s'était fait des films tout seul et était allé lui-même voir son père pour booster sa candidature. Moralité de l'histoire : Oliver restait un petit agneau innocent, et Flint était vraiment un gros crétin.

Cette pensée lui redonna le sourire puis, le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se faire griller, il cracha dans le gobelet chaud avant de recomposer un visage maussade. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait souvent fait quand il était stagiaire. Une vengeance pour tout ce que Flint lui faisait subir. Le café fut posé sur la table basse et Oliver se percha à nouveau sur sa chaise. Flint ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard vers la boisson.

\- Je t'ai demandé un café.

\- Ouvre tes grands yeux myopes, crétin, répondit Oliver. C'est un café.

Flint stoppa sa prise de note et lui envoya un regard blasé.

\- Mais c'est qu'il se croit malin, en plus, lança-t-il, sarcastique. Tu étais peut-être de dos, mais je t'ai vu cracher dedans. Y avait ton reflet dans la vitre de la machine, ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa prise de note.

Ah. Après s'être collé mentalement une bonne douzaine de claque pour sa stupidité, Oliver tilta. Si Flint avait vu son reflet, c'était parce qu'il l'avait _regardé_ ? Sinon il ne l'aurait pas su, c'était évident... Oliver resta interdit un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment traiter l'information. C'était bon ou mauvais, ça ?

\- Maintenant que tu as gaspillé un euro cinquante pour rien, vas me chercher un _vrai_ café, ordonna Flint toujours sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Vas te faire enculer, répondit Oliver du tac-au-tac, encore à moitié dans sa bulle.

\- Mauvaise réponse, siffla Flint en se redressant vivement.

Alors qu'Oliver réalisait avec stupeur ce qu'il venait de dire, Flint posa son ordinateur sur la table basse avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, son regard rivé sur le châtain. Son attitude rappelait celle d'un serpent prêt à massacrer sa proie. L'alarme sonna dans la tête d'Oliver qui rassembla tout son courage et... se carapata hors de la salle de repos, Flint sur les talons. A cette heure l'étage était désert et Oliver détala le plus vite possible, slalomant entre les allées de bureaux. Mais pourquoi il avait répondu ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il était sensé être intelligent, mature... Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bordel ? Flint allait juste le massacrer, le broyer, l'étriper et pourquoi pas même faire de la corde à sauter avec ses tripes... Le jeune journaliste fronça le nez à cette dernière image, se maudissant d'avoir pensé à un truc pareil. Carrément dégueux...

Oliver vira vers la droite au bout d'une allée en s'accrochant à un bureau par peur de déraper. Ici la lumière était éteinte et Oliver couina en se prenant le coin d'une table contre la cuisse avant de jurer à voix basse. Il entendait Flint derrière lui. Ce dernier avait arrêté de courir. Ses pas étaient mesurés, comme s'il jouait à cache-cache. L'idée que tout n'était qu'un jeu fit s'estomaquer Oliver, car c'était tellement évident. Flint s'amusait à lui faire peur, il avait encore tendu un piège tellement immense qu'Oliver avait sauté dedans à pied joints. Mais c'était pas possible d'être aussi con ! Tout en s'auto-flagellant, Oliver trouva refuge sous un bureau, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Mature et intelligent, n'est-ce pas. Tant pis pour cette fois, il avait trop honte. Avec un peu de chance l'autre crétin se lasserait et partirait. Sinon, Oliver était prêt à rester sous ce bureau jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve son corps fossilisé. Question de dignité, après tout.

Le bruit de pas de Flint cessa mais sa voix indiqua à Oliver qu'il n'était si loin de lui que ça :

\- "J'aurais du retard je dois faire des heures supplémentaires avec l'autre enculé", récita Flint.

Oliver se raidit et ouvrit des yeux rond. Ses mains cherchèrent son téléphone à tâtons dans les poches de son jeans et de son blazer. Il n'y était pas... Merde, il avait du tomber à un moment. Le jeune homme couvrit son visage avec ses mains, horrifié. Oh mais pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?

\- Il faut vraiment être stupide pour ne pas mettre de mot de passe sur son téléphone... C'est qui ce "Blaise" ? Un autre plan cul, peut-être ? fit mine de réfléchir Flint. Peut-être pas, c'est pas ton style vu la photo. Voyons voir... Maman, Papa... SOS enfant maltraités, sérieusement ? Tiens, Juju. Un diminutif ? Une petite amie, peut-être ?

 _Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer..._ Oliver mordit son poing de rage, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Flint n'aille pas plus loin dans son manège. Il faisait ça juste pour le faire chier, pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette...

\- Oh une ex-petite amie, fit Flint d'une voix réellement surprise. Tu l'as largué par SMS, en plus et...

La phrase resta en suspens, comme si Flint avait eut le souffle coupé alors qu'Oliver ne rêvait que de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre à tout jamais. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il mettrait à mourir s'il s'étranglait avec ses propres lacets ? Ce serait peut-être trop long...

Le soudain silence de Flint était tout à fait évocateur, Oliver savait ce qui en était la cause. Il allait crever de honte. La vérité, c'était que ça n'allait plus avec Juju déjà un moment avant qu'il commence à coucher avec Flint. Réparer les pots cassés tout en se tapant l'autre connard en même temps était trop pour lui. Parce que ça ne servait à rien, ils stagnaient. Alors Oliver avait été honnête. Il se souvenait encore du moment où il avait rédigé son immense pavé comme quoi il préférait tout arrêter avant de détruire leur relation au-delà du réparable. Et où il avait avoué être attiré par l'autre crétin. Certes, il ne l'avait pas mentionné directement mais si Flint était capable de connecter ses 3 neurones névrosés, il avait du faire le lien très facilement...

Alors qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, Oliver se demandait ce qui était le pire. Se faire attraper par un Flint en colère qui l'aurait plaqué contre un mur, puis embrassé impérieusement pour prouver qu'il était un vrai mâle Alpha - la bonne blague - ou son horrible silence. Dans le premier cas, il s'en sortait toujours par la baise mais dans le second ? Il n'avait jamais réussi à scotcher l'autre demeuré, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il devait s'en sentir fier ou alors encore plus mal à l'aise...

Le silence s'éternisa puis il y eu un petit bruit. Flint avait du reposer son téléphone sur un bureau et, sans un mot, Oliver l'entendit tourner les talons alors que ses pas s'éloignaient. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était bien partit, Oliver sortit prudemment de son terrier, aux aguets. La lumière de la salle de repos était toujours allumée au loin, bien que la pièce semblait vide. Il pourrait facilement attraper son téléphone et prendre une autre sortie pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'aurait qu'à dire à Papa Flint qu'il avait été malade - ça ne serait pas la première fois en plus...

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il traversa l'allée de bureaux. Comme il s'en doutait, son smartphone l'attendait bien sagement sur l'un d'eux, sa conversation avec Juju toujours affichée. Une boule amer emplit sa gorge. Il faudrait qu'il la supprime quand il aurait le temps... Oliver hésita un instant. Si c'était encore un piège ? Il avait totalement conscience de devenir un gros parano avec l'autre débile, mais c'était totalement justifié. Sur le qui-vive, ses doigts s'approchèrent de son téléphone pour s'en saisir. Il ne se passa rien. Flint était vraiment parti alors...

Bordel, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'en sentait heureux ou non. L'impression amère grandissait encore, c'était horrible. Il était sensé se foutre totalement des réaction de Flint, alors pourquoi il était aussi mal à l'aise ? C'était le monde à l'envers...

Décidé à prendre ses affaires avant d'aller en ville se prendre une bonne cuite, Oliver retourna dans la salle de repos en bullant. C'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'il ne tilta pas tout de suite les pas derrière lui. Et aussi qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de se retourner d'un coup quand deux bras ceinturèrent sa taille. Non, à la place, il resta statufié, en plein bug mental. Dans le cyclone qu'était devenu son cerveau, une phrase sortit : _"C'est pas possible d'être aussi au con. Va chercher ton Oscar à Cannes, tu le mérites amplement..."_ Alors il resta immobile, attendant que l'autre parle. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Ils allaient rester planté en plein milieux pendant longtemps encore ? Le dos plaqué contre le torse de Flint, Oliver sentait son cœur battre et son souffle sur sa nuque. C'était bizarre. Très bizarre. Trop bizarre même. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi il ne parlait plus ? Flint sans sarcasmes, ce n'était pas Flint. C'était quoi son but, cette fois ? La bouche de Flint se posa sur sa nuque et ce fut la décadence. Son pouls commençait à s'affoler, sa bouche à s'assécher. Putain de manipulateur...

La seule chose qu'il trouva pour camoufler son malaise fut de se racler la gorge.

\- Alors déjà, sache que..., commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il n'y eut jamais de suite. Parler de manière civilisée n'était pas le genre de Flint et d'une certaine manière, il devait prendre son pied à couper les gens en pleine phrase. C'est pourquoi Oliver se contenta juste de rouler des yeux quand Flint lui attrapa le menton pour lui tourner la tête et l'embrasser impérieusement, sans relâche, presque jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Ce n'était pas un scoop que Flint s'amuse à jouer avec ses nerfs mais là, il battait les records. Et le pire, c'était qu'il était totalement réceptif. Aussi, il se laissa faire lorsque Flint le poussa jusqu'au mur en bataillant pour lui faire quitter son blazer.

\- ... je ne suis pas gay, lança Oliver en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et moi je déteste, rétorqua l'autre en l'embrassant encore alors que main plongeait sans cérémonie dans son pantalon.

Flint finit par ouvrir leurs deux pantalons puis se colla à lui, ondulant lentement des reins. A ce contact, Oliver eut un couinement de surprise et ferma les yeux de délice. La soirée n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça...

 **oOo**

 **Vendredi 15 avril 2016_**

 **18h30_**

La porte du bureau de monsieur Flint s'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant Oliver qui tentait de boire un café en douce, alors qu'il était sensé corriger un nouvel article.

\- Wood et Marcus, dans mon bureau toute de suite ! Et posez ce café, on est pas dans un salon de thé, bon sang !

Le jeune journaliste se ratatina sur sa chaise alors que Flint junior passait à côté de lui en ricanant. En trainant les pieds, Oliver se lança à sa suite, tremblant d'appréhension. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il se planta aux côtés de son collègue. Le rédacteur en chef prit place dans son fauteuil et Oliver reconnu leur article posé devant lui. Après leur partie de jambe en l'air, Oliver avait pris le relais pour boucler l'article. Le verdict final le rendait nerveux...

\- Cet article n'est pas mauvais en soi. Il est même plutôt bon, bien qu'on ressente plus le style de Marcus que le votre, Wood, fit Monsieur Flint. Je pense que Londubat sera assez satisfait de la chronique que vous en avez fait. Je le valide.

Encore un peu plus et Oliver se sentirait presque pousser des ailes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que leur boss se penche face à eux.

\- Votre travail est assez concluant étant donné vos différents. Les heures supplémentaires que vous avez effectuées cette nuit vous seront payées, soyez-en assuré.

Un sourire resplendissant jusqu'au oreilles, Oliver hocha vivement la tête avant que leur boss ne les renvoie poliment. A peine la porte refermée, le châtain se rua dans la salle de repos prendre un nouveau café bien mérité. C'était sans compter sur la main qui s'en empara bien avant lui. Flint, évidemment.

\- Tu fais chier.

\- C'est un don, fit l'autre après lui avoir adressé un sourire narquois.

\- Dis-moi, c'est toi qui lui a dit qu'on a bossé toute la nuit ? demanda Oliver qui venait juste de tilter ce que leur boss leur avait dit un peu plut tôt.

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui lui avait dit...

\- Et comment, je le vois pas en permanence.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Oliver bloqua. Genre le gros blocage bien bloquant. Flint dû le voir car il s'approcha de lui.

\- Depuis quand il y a une caméra dans la salle de repos ? couina Oliver alors que le visage de Flint se décomposait à son tour.

* * *

Pas de lemon pour cette fois, parce que je ne trouvais pas utile d'en écrire un finalement MAIS : je bosse actuellement sur un nouvel OS _("Tastes & Colors")_ qui devrait sortir dans le mois, pour vous faire patienter avant les deux chapitres finaux de TO. Et dedans il y a un bon vrai lemon, comme vous allez l'aimer, bande de petits coquins.

Dans la liste de mes projets lemoneux, il y aura également "Megalomania" toujours en cours de rédaction et une autre fanfiction que je pense commencer de publier aux alentours d'octobre/novembre.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, pour ma part je me suis vraiment marrée à l'écrire.

A la prochaine !


	6. 5- The Wall - 2 years later

**Drabble N°4**

 **Mot de l'auteur :** 'Vous rappelez, "The Wall" ? Ben j'avais promis une suite, plus approfondie par rapport à la demande de **_GothicAlbinos_** , et aussi plus citronnée, on va pas se mentir :D Eh bien la voici, sortez les mouchoirs, ça va piquer !

* * *

 **'**

 **The Wall - 2 years later  
**

 **'**

 **'**

De manière générale, Marcus était quelqu'un de relativement impulsif et qui ne comprenait rien aux relations humaines. Sa mère disait à l'époque que c'était dû à son caractère agressif. Pourtant, lorsque c'était nécessaire, il savait être relativement patient avant d'éclater. Petit déjà, il avait appris à prendre sur lui quand son père le grondait injustement. Avant même que son père n'embraye le geste qui le giflerait, il serrait les poings forts, enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau et gardait le dos droit, le menton relevé et le visage fermé. Cette attitude qui, énervait son père plus que tout, lui permettait de rester digne avant qu'il ne soit enfermé dans sa chambre. C'était là, à l'abri de tout les regards qu'il laissait alors exploser sa colère, détruisant le mobilier, ses jouets, brisant ses lunettes et cognant le mur aussi fort que possible, jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains soient douloureuses et écarlates.

Un jour, prise d'une illumination comme lorsqu'elle se rappelait de temps en temps qu'il existait, sa mère avait été horrifiée de voir l'état de ses mains. Quand elle lui avait demandé d'où venait l'origine de ses blessures, Marcus lui avait tout raconté, soulagé de pouvoir se confier. Sa mère allait l'aider, après tout. Elle n'était pas souvent là, mais peut-être qu'elle comprendrait, vu qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais madame Flint n'avait jamais remis le comportement de son mari en question. Non, elle avait envoyé Marcus voir un psychiatre, parce qu'il n'allait pas bien, c'était logique. Et pendant qu'elle retournait courir les podiums, Marcus parlait dans le vide à un homme qui avait juste déclaré qu'il devait faire du sport pour canaliser son agressivité.

Effectivement, le sport l'avait canalisé. Frapper, se vider d'énergie sur des punching-balls l'avait aidé à prendre sur lui, puis à extérioriser. Les blessures physiques avaient disparues, mais les déchirures intérieures, elles, étaient toujours présentes. Jamais reconnues, jamais soignées, elles restaient dans ses tripes et les rongeaient de l'intérieur. Quand sa mère avait quitté la maison avec son amant, le père de Marcus avait changé de comportement. Petit à petit, l'homme s'était remis en question. Il n'avait pas été plus démonstratif, mais il n'avait plus jamais levé la main sur Marcus. Avec le temps, les blessures étaient moins douloureuses, silencieuses, comme endormies et Marcus avait presque oublié leur existence.

Il était devenu patient, oui. Plus réfléchi aussi. Mais rien, non rien de toute cette expérience passée ne pouvait l'aider à affronter la nouvelle situation devant laquelle il se trouvait.

C'était _là_. En face de lui. Dans _son_ appartement. Dans _sa_ salle de bain. Dans _son_ pot, sur le lavabo.

La brosse à dents d'Oliver.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il venait chez lui, Oliver ne prenait rien d'autre qu'un sac avec des rechanges - toujours incroyablement bien pliées et organisées -, ainsi qu'une trousse de voyage avec sa brosse à dents, son dentifrice, sa serviette, son gant et son gel douche. Et après chaque usage, tout retournait toujours dans le sac, posé à côté de la porte d'entrée. Marcus ricanait en le voyant faire son manège même quand Oliver restait plusieurs jours chez lui. Sa présence restait toujours discrète.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Marcus était rentré du travail plus tôt en refilant la correction de son article à Oliver, décidé à prendre une bonne douche avant de se reposer devant la télévision. Et il était tombé sur _ça_.

Cela faisait presque deux minutes qu'il était debout dans la salle de bain, le regard fixé sur l'objet du délit qui côtoyait insolemment sa brosse à dents. C'était... inattendu. Depuis deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient, jamais Oliver n'avait rien laissé trainer chez lui. Il ne s'était jamais approprié l'espace de Marcus. Au travail, personne ne savait qu'ils se fréquentaient, passant du temps tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre. Depuis qu'ils travaillent en binômes, ils étaient petit à petit passé de plan cul à sex-friend, puis à quelque chose de plus sérieux, mais de toujours aussi flou. Il y avait toujours du non-dit entre eux, parce que Marcus ne connaissait rien aux sentiments. L'amour, il disait lui-même qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Leur relation restait donc délimitée, chacun chez soit. Et lorsqu'Oliver repartait chez lui, rien ne changeait vraiment- excepté le vide dans le lit et dans la tête de Marcus.

Le brun lorgna un instant la brosse à dents, pensif. C'était fou à quel point un objet aussi insignifiant pouvait laisser comme lourds sous-entendus. Oliver était tête-en-l'air de nature, c'était un fait mondialement connu. En contraste total avec ses manies presque psychologiques de ranger les choses à un endroit déterminé, il laissait trainer ses affaires un peu partout au travail et perdait souvent des pages d'articles importants. Dans son dos, Marcus le surnommait "Le Petit Poucet". Quand Oliver était son stagiaire, il ramassait ses affaires derrière lui. Cependant, au lieu de les lui rendre, il les rangeait dans le tiroir d'un de ses bureaux. Avec le temps, il avait continué ce petit rituel, son tiroir débordant presque de stylos à moitié mâché, de brouillons d'articles, de paquets de chewing-gums... Il n'avait jamais envisagé de le lui rendre. C'était son petit trésor, en quelque sorte.

Mais contrairement à toutes les fois où les objets étaient laissé un peu partout, en bordel et jusque dans des endroits insoupçonnés, la brosse à dents était _rangée_. Donc Oliver l'avait fait exprès. C'était... déroutant.

Est-ce que c'était un message discret de la part de l'autre journaliste ? Une demande muette pour qu'ils officialisent leur relation ? Marcus n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses, en parties du à son enfance. Ses parents ne s'aimaient pas, ils se supportaient à peine et sa mère les avait abandonné. Alors, à quoi bon se lier à une personne qui finirait par partir ? La séparation n'en était que toujours douloureuse. Ainsi, ses précédentes conquêtes n'avaient jamais posé le pied dans son loft et lorsqu'il allait chez elles, il restait toujours effacé. Avec de la réflexion, c'était en partie de la faute de son père. Lorsqu'il l'avait surpris adolescent en train de se masturber devant un magasine gay, son père l'avait trainé par les cheveux sous la douche.

\- _Ne t'avises jamais de ramener un homme chez moi, tu m'entends_ ? avait-il sifflé en lui aspergeant la tête sous le jet glacé.

Avec le temps il n'avait pas tellement changé de discours. Marcus se souvenait encore de la sueur froide qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait compris que son père l'avait vu coucher avec Oliver. Le choc avait été d'autant plus puissant quand il les avait fait travailler en binôme, Oliver et lui. Il y avait des jours où Marcus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son père.

Ce fut la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui tira Marcus de ses réflexions. Il quitta la salle de bain après avoir toisé une dernière fois la brosse à dents.

 **oOo**

De manière générale, Oliver était une personne relativement réfléchie et patiente. Il prenait soin d'analyser toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui afin de pouvoir décider laquelle serait la meilleure. Il traitait les données, pesait le pour et le contre, cherchait les meilleurs avantages à en tirer. En revanche, lorsqu'il se mettait à paniquer, c'était comme si ses connexions neuronales étaient branchées à l'envers. Il s'embrouillait, disait n'importe quoi, prenait des décisions à la hâte sans penser aux conséquences. En y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à coucher ensemble plusieurs fois...

En attendant, vautré dans le canapé de Marcus avec l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, Oliver était endormis depuis presque une heure. Le jeune journaliste était rentré du travail épuisé, avec du boulot à terminer. En le voyant pâle, les traits tirés, Marcus avait presque eut pitié de lui avoir refilé son article qu'il avait truffé de fautes de frappes et d'orthographe exprès. Sans même prendre de douche, impatient de finir son travail pour passer le week-end en paix, le jeune homme s'était installé directement sur le canapé. Il avait profité du fait que Marcus regarde une émission quelconque pour étendre ses jambes sur ses genoux. Pour bien montrer qu'il l'emmerdait, Marcus s'était amusé à le pincer gentiment, puis à caresser ses mollets distraitement.

C'était l'absence du bruit des touches du clavier qui l'avait alerté et, quand il avait tourné la tête vers lui, Oliver était endormi, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur le clavier, la tête en arrière avec la bouche ouverte. Comme un gosse. Marcus se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire, puis il tendit la main pour attraper son téléphone sur la table basse, contractant ses abdominaux pour ne pas réveiller Oliver dans le même mouvement. Une fois l'appareil attrapé, il lança une application et après plusieurs essais, il opta pour le filtre avec le chapeau mexicain qu'il enregistra avant de l'envoyer à Oliver. Tant pis pour les clichés, cette photo était un trop beau dossier d'Oliver pour qu'il le laisse passer...

Lassé par le documentaire financier, il éteignit la télévision et laissa ses pensées défiler dans son esprit. Oliver avait des sentiments pour lui, il le savait. S'il s'en était douté depuis un moment déjà, le SMS de rupture qu'il avait trouvé dans son téléphone destiné à son ancienne petite amie l'avait confirmé. Ses mains jouant à nouveau avec les mollets d'Oliver, Marcus se rappela un matin où Oliver lui avait demandé s'il croyait à l'amour. Surpris et gêné, Marcus avait simplement répondu "Tu veux encore du café ?". Si Oliver avait ricané, Marcus avait perçu la douleur dans ses yeux et la tristesse qu'il avait essayé de camoufler derrière un sourire forcé.

Oliver soupira un instant et remua dans son sommeil. Marcus rattrapa de justesse son ordinateur tandis qu'Oliver se tournait sur le côté, en position fœtale. Marcus posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et se leva du canapé, poussé par une folle envie de nicotine. Le paquet qu'il chercha sur la table du salon était vide. Frustré, il décida d'en taxer une à Oliver. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Il fuma près de la fenêtre et une grimace le parcourut en reconnaissant le goût mentholé des cigarettes. Il n'y avait qu'Oliver pour fumer ces horreurs. Le regard toujours rivé sur Oliver, il pensa à leur relation. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Marcus appréciait sa présence, c'était un fait. Oliver avait une joie de vivre contagieuse, un humour qui laissait à désirer mais Marcus adorait rire de ses maladresse. Ah, et il aimait aussi coucher avec lui. Mais est-ce que ça suffisait ? Est-ce que ça leur suffisait pour être heureux ? Et où est-ce qu'ils allaient comme ça ? En tapotant sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il continua de réfléchir.

Il aimait être avec Oliver. Il aimait se réveiller à ses côtés, voir son visage se tordre et bouder quand il le réveillait juste pour le plaisir de le voir râler. Il aimait sa bouche hésitante quand Oliver l'embrassait et l'enlaçait, les câlins qu'il quémandait du bout des lèvres. Il aimait ses manies, ses mimiques, la manière qu'il avait de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et de l'insulter dès que Marcus franchissait la limite. Il aimait leurs querelles qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais, les vengeances qu'ils se promettaient à chaque fois et exécutaient dès que l'autre avait oublié. Leur petites gué-guerre continuait, bien loin quand même des vacheries qu'ils se faisaient auparavant. Marcus avait tout de même conservé l'habitude de le plaquer au mur. Pour une raison inconnue, ça excitait toujours Oliver...

Sa cigarette terminée, il la lança dans la rue d'une pichenette avant de rejoindre l'entrée. Sa décision était prise. Il prit ses clés et son porte-monnaie et quitta l'appartement.

 **oOo**

Il était dix-neuf heures quand Oliver ouvrit un œil encore endormit. Marcus était assit à côté de lui, les jambes étendues sur la table basse et l'ordinateur d'Oliver sur les genoux. Une petite poussée de pitié l'avait traversé et il s'appliquait à avancer un peu le travail d'Oliver. Après tout, plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite ils allaient pouvoir profiter du week-end...

\- Enfin réveillé, feignasse ? lança Marcus, quand Oliver s'assit et s'étira comme un chat.

\- Tu fous quoi là ? râla le châtain en se penchant pour regarder l'écran.

\- Je sabote ta correction, répondit Marcus avec un sourire narquois.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre, Oliver se redressa d'un coup, ses cheveux châtains en bataille lui enlevant toute crédibilité.

\- Sale trou-du..., commença-t-il.

\- Si tu termines cette phrase, j'annule la commande que j'ai passé à la pizzeria, menaça Marcus en lui envoyant un regard entendu.

Le jeune homme se stoppa, la bouche ouverte. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Marcus savoura la manière dont le visage d'Oliver reflétait toute son incrédulité.

\- Des pizzas ? répéta lentement Oliver.

\- Oui. Une margarita et cette horreur avec des tranches d'ananas et supplément de fromage que tu oses qualifier de "pizza" comme l'hérétique que tu es, continua Marcus en faisant à nouveau défiler l'article sous ses yeux.

Il pouvait presque deviner les petites étoiles dans ses yeux. Dès qu'on parlait de nourriture, Oliver redevenait un enfant. Oliver leva un sourcil en contemplant le visage impassible de Marcus. A quatre pattes, il regardait Marcus comme si un troisième œil avait poussé sur son nez.

\- Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur, Radin Jacob ? ricana Oliver.

Marcus grinça à l'évocation du surnom. Il n'était pas radin, il surveillait juste ses dépenses en n'achetant que des choses réellement utiles. Et il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Pourtant, Oliver serait terrible tant qu'il n'aurait pas réponse, alors il lâcha d'un ton égal :

\- Je crois que ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble.

La bombe était larguée. Même s'il s'appliquait à garder une apparence impassible, il n'en menait pas large, guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de son compagnon. Le choc laissa Oliver coi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Marcus le zyeuta un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'ordinateur, la mâchoire crispée. Il pouvait presque lire ce qu'Oliver pensait sur son front. Il devait se demander ce qui était le pire, que _lui_ ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, ou alors que ce soit justement _Marcus_ qui l'avait capté. Ses yeux pétillèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rapprochait du brun, toujours à quatre pattes comme un gamin à qui on avait promis une sucrerie.

Une folle envie de rouler des yeux s'empara de Marcus quand Oliver lui offrit un sourire narquois.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu..., commença-t-il en prenant une voix d'adolescent énamouré. Mais tu t'en es souvenu ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Marcus grogna ce qui ressemblait à une insulte approximative. Un immense sourire niais greffé au visage, Oliver prit l'ordinateur des genoux de Marcus et le posa sur la table basse. Lentement, Marcus le regarda se glisser sur ses genoux, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Avec une tendresse absolue, Oliver prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Marcus y réponde, bougeant doucement ses lèvres en rythme. Puis les bras d'Oliver enlacèrent sa nuque et le baiser s'approfondit, devenant plus ardent. D'une main bien positionnée au creux de ses reins, Marcus le ramena plus près de lui et pimenta le baiser, laissant sa langue filer entre les lèvres d'Oliver.

Naturellement, la main de Marcus fila sous le haut de son compagnon, qui se tendit instantanément vers lui. La peau se grêla sous son contact, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Un gémissement fila entre les lèvres d'Oliver quand Marcus les fit basculer sur le côté, le désir se répandant en lui comme une trainée de poudre. Sans lâcher la bouche gourmande d'Oliver, ses mains glissaient sous son haut, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de son amant. Les joues à présent écarlates, Oliver gémissait doucement sous ses caresses, jouant avec ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de Marcus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le châtain s'empresse de se redresser pour passer son haut sur sa tête, avant de faire de même avec celui de Marcus. Ce dernier ricana en voyant son amant tirer sur l'habit pour l'enlever le plus vite possible, râlant comme un enfant impatient. Histoire de le taquiner un peu, le brun s'amusa à coincer les plis de l'habit au creux de ses coudes. Le regard noisette d'Oliver s'assombrit et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration.

\- Foutu connard, lança Oliver en se reculant, le jugeant comme s'il cherchait la meilleure combinaison pour ouvrir un coffre-fort.

Les yeux plissés, Marcus laissa un ricanement filer entre ses lèvres, sa voix rendue plus rauque par l'excitation. Par principe, Oliver fit mine de bouder mais Marcus lui fondit dessus comme un oiseau de proie, avide de la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée. Son haut voltigea vite à traversa la pièce, sous le regard satisfait d'Oliver. La peau souple de son compagnon se tendait et se détendait au rythmes des caresses. Elle rougissait à chaque suçon, chaque griffure légère. Son torse se soulevait de manière saccadée et des paroles emmêlées, sans sens et sans contexte s'échappaient de sa bouche, entrecoupées de baisers fiévreux. Oliver avait le don d'enflammer tous ces sens, de le rendre fou, ivre de désir.

Marcus aimait se gorger de son odeur, de la sensation de sa peau glissant contre la sienne. Elles se connaissaient, elles raisonnaient ensembles, avec leurs gémissement de plus en plus forts pour preuve. La bouche de Marcus était sèche, et il se sentait littéralement bouillonnant de chaleur, d'envie et de désir. Le splendide suçon qu'acheva Oliver sur son pectoral, à l'emplacement du cœur, acheva de le rendre dur et enserré dans son pantalon. Oliver n'était pas en reste, et Marcus se sentait mourir d'envie rien qu'à le regarder avec ses pupilles dilatées qui assombrissaient son regard. Avec ses cheveux en batailles, et ses lèvres pulpeuses, rougies à forces de baisers et de morsures tendres. Avec sa musculature sèche qui roulait sous sa peau en un appel constant au toucher. Oui, il était raide dingue, totalement drogué.

Ses mains avides de Marcus passèrent et repassèrent sur ses flancs, se réjouissant des frissons provoqués, des gémissements retenus tandis qu'Oliver s'accrochait à son corps, tout aussi avide de le faire sien. Ce fut même ce dernier qui d'ailleurs prit sur lui et le repoussa légèrement en appuyant sur ses épaules. Marcus le regarda se tortiller sous lui pour déboutonner son propre jeans en jurant contre la fermeture éclair qui coinçait.

\- 'tain de _made in india_ pas foutu de s'enlever en situation d'urgences ! Tu veux pas m'aider ?

\- Je sais pas trop, minauda Marcus en levant un sourcil, ses doigts tapotant distraitement les cuisses de son partenaire. Après tout, je suis un "foutu connard"...

La manière dont Oliver se mordit la lèvre inférieure était incroyablement bandante. Le jeune homme se redressa souplement et planta son visage en face du sien. Il était en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsque la sonnerie du loft se fit entendre.

\- C'est qui l'abrutis qui sonne ? s'exclama Oliver d'une voix désespérée.

\- Calme-toi, crétin, c'est les pizzas, répondit Marcus.

\- Dis-lui de revenir plus tard, ordonna Oliver en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui.

\- Tu vas pas bien toi, ricana Marcus.

Après que Marcus lui ai volé un baiser, Oliver se laissa retomber sur le dos sans aucune grâce, avec un pouf "sonore". Il siffla néanmoins quand Marcus glissa hors de son étreinte pour chercher de quoi payer. Boudeur, il continua de se débatte pour retirer son pantalon en râlant. Avec toute cette agitation, Marcus réfléchit un instant où il avait laissé son porte-carte, et sa chemise. Déjà qu'il avait une énorme érection, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il s'affiche à moitié à poil... Il trouva son porte-carte sur la table du salon, au moment même où Oliver lui envoya son jeans dans le dos. Il se retourna lentement.

\- Si tu payes et que tu le vires en moins de deux minutes, je te laisse me prendre deux fois, lança Oliver avec un air mutin.

Marcus se figea et le regarda un instant. En boxer, relevé sur ses coudes et avec une jambe hors du canapé, son compagnon était un véritable appel à la luxure.

\- Trois fois, coassa-t-il, la bouche totalement sèche.

\- J'attends. Tic-tac, tic-tac... le défia Oliver.

Ok, tant pis pour la chemise. Marcus ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, ignorant le regard ahuri du jeune homme qui livrait les pizzas. Ce dernier vira au rouge cramoisi quand il remarqua la bosse de son pantalon. C'était carrément la honte, aussi alors qu'il tapait son code de carte bleu, Marcus se jura de changer de pizzeria pour la prochaine fois. C'était fou la mauvaise influence qu'avait Oliver sur lui...

Le jeune livreur n'eut pas le temps de leur proposer les sauces piquantes qu'Oliver se précipitait déjà pour lui prendre les cartons des mains. Marcus jura que les yeux du jeune allaient sortir de leurs orbites à la vue de son compagnon à moitié nu. Sans qu'il puisse avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Oliver lança un "merciaurevoir" avant de claquer la porte et de se tourner vers Marcus, un immense sourire ravi aux lèvres. Le brun avait encore la carte de crédits dans la main, ahuri parce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y eut un court silence gênant au cours duquel Marcus se demanda sérieusement de quelle déficience mentale était atteint Oliver.

Après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure, Oliver lâcha d'une petite voix :

\- Tic-tac, tic-tac...

\- Putain, je vais te crever ! s'écria Marcus.

Mais Oliver filait déjà dans l'appartement, après avoir balancé les pizzas sur la table, envoyant voltiger les papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Marcus le coursa dans le salon et le rattrapa en bondissant par dessus le canapé, lui coupant la route. Quand il attrapa Oliver par les hanches, celui-ci riait déjà aux éclats comme un enfant fier de sa mauvaise blague et se soumit totalement au baiser impérieux du brun. Immédiatement, les mains d'Oliver se hâtèrent d'enlever le pantalon de Marcus, tandis qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Si l'instant d'avant était plus tendre, plus sensuel, les évènements avaient prit une tournure plus intense, plus pressante. L'attente les rendait fous tous les deux et Marcus se sentait perdre les pédales. Tandis que son pantalon glissait à ses chevilles, il secoua ses pieds pour s'en débarrasser, attirant Oliver vers le canapé dans le même mouvement.

\- Nope. Chambre, exigea Oliver en haletant, tirant gentiment sur ses cheveux pour changer leur trajectoire.

Avec un grognement frustré, Marcus prit sur lui et le souleva pour gagner du temps. Bien loin de s'en plaindre, Oliver accrocha ses jambes autour de ses hanches, frottant exprès leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir de concert. Marcus du prendre une grand inspiration pour se contrôler, sous le regard taquin d'Oliver. Passé la table, Oliver tendit un bras pour attraper une des boites de pizzas en chemin.

\- Ration de survie, expliqua-t-il quand Marcus roula des yeux.

Même s'il était svelte, Oliver pesait quand même son poids et le trajet jusqu'à la chambre fut une véritable épreuve. Le loft n'était pourtant pas si immense que ça, mais avoir Oliver ondulant sans cesse contre lui, provoquant des décharges électriques dans tous son corps rendait la charge assez compliquée. Ce fut avec un véritable bonheur pour son dos qu'il laissa tomber Oliver dès que ses pieds heurtèrent le lit. Le châtain poussa un cri peu viril en tombant quand ses fesses rencontrèrent le matelas. D'une poussée sur ses épaules, Marcus le renversa entièrement, faisant tomber la boite de pizzas en même temps.

\- Oh non, merde, pas la bouffe ! se plaignit Oliver.

\- Ça peut attendre, répondit Marcus en lui envoyant un regard blasé.

Oliver sembla hésiter un instant, au grand damne du brun.

\- Ça _peut_ attendre, répéta Marcus, tirant sur l'élastique de son boxer pour le convaincre.

La réponse fut immédiate, Oliver se mordit la lèvre puis il baissa lui-même son sous-vêtement en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

\- Ouais, ça va carrément attendre !

Le boxer fut vite expédié et celui de Marcus le rejoignit sur le sol. Immédiatement, les mains partirent de nouveau à l'exploration, les caresses devenant plus dirigées à présent. Oliver laissa sa tête retomber en arrière quand Marcus atteignit la zone de son pubis, frôlant la peau sensible sans jamais réellement donner de satisfaction. Frustré, Oliver gémit plusieurs fois son nom - mêlé de quelques insultes à peine articulées. Puis le châtain le renversa, passant sur lui à califourchon. Marcus sa cala contre le montant du lit, un oreiller dans son dos tandis qu'Oliver coulait lentement sur lui, remontant un genoux jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Marcus, faisant se stopper le souffle du brun un instant. Avec lenteur, Oliver se baissa pour embrasser son torse, suivant la ligne de ses abdominaux, ses longs doigts fin frôlant ses cuisses dans sa descente.

Ce fut au tour de Marcus de rejeter la tête en arrière, la gorge vibrant de gémissement appréciateurs. Oliver savait le toucher. Il savait ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il préférait, il savait lui faire perdre les pédales. Dans sa descente, Oliver s'arrêta un cours instant, ses yeux noisettes le fixant tandis qu'il soufflait innocemment sur son érection, un air taquin. Marcus se mordit les lèvres avec violence en se redressant, soufflant comme un fou. Oliver ricana quand Marcus le ramena à lui durement et les fit rouler sur le côté, échangeant leurs positions. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, Oliver laissa un bras filer à tâtons sur la table de chevet, cherchant préservatifs et lubrifiants. Marcus le laissa se redresser pour essayer de le lui enfiler, mais l'empressement ne rendait pas la chose facile. Un "SCTRICH" le tira du cou du châtain qu'il mordillait tendrement.

\- Eh merde, ça s'est pété..., râla Oliver en éloignant l'emballage de sa bouche.

\- Jamais avec les dents, abrutis ! s'écria Marcus en se redressant. C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je voulais essayer comme dans les films, c'est tout..., bougonna l'autre.

Oliver le jeta le condom déchiré et s'empressa d'en attraper un autre tandis que Marcus le regardait fixement. Ils étaient en train de battre les records de la connerie à ce stade. Le brun leva un sourcil blasé, en dépit de son envie pressante qui pulsait douloureusement entre ses cuisses.

\- Dans les films ils ne montrent jamais de couples gays en train de baiser, Oliver.

\- Et _Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain_ ? Y aussi la série la série _Queer as Folk_...

\- ... C'est bon, t'as finis ? demanda Marcus.

\- J'adore quand tu râles, sourit l'autre.

Sous le regard attentif de Marcus, Oliver déballa soigneusement le nouveau préservatif, cependant par prudence, Marcus le lui prit des mains pour le poser lui-même. Puis il attrapa un coussin qu'il cala sous les hanches d'Oliver avant de se rallonger sur lui, caressant ses cuisses lentement, goûtant ses lèvres patiemment. Il savait qu'Oliver avait toujours besoin d'un instant avant d'enclencher les opérations, alors il se contenta de laisser ses hanches onduler lentement, frottant suavement leur excitations l'une contre l'autre. Le corps d'Oliver fut parcouru de frissons, sa respiration devint lourde et il écarta les jambes en grands, totalement offert, donnant son accord pour la suite.

La préparation fut brève, et Marcus dû prendre sur lui pour se retenir quand Oliver lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, se tortillant contre lui à chaque va-et-vient de ses doigts. Les mains de son compagnon dans son dos et sur ses fesses étaient autant d'invitations à le prendre sur le champs.

\- Bordel, dépêches, le pressa Oliver en mordant sa clavicule.

Avec joie, Marcus retira ses doigts et ses mains saisirent les hanches sveltes de son compagnon pour les tirer vers lui. Oliver releva ses cuisses, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, dans l'attente. Avec attention, Marcus massa un instant ses fesses, avant de les écarter doucement en baisant sa gorge offerte, Marcus poussa lentement pour entrer en lui.

\- "Dans les mines, Légolas" ! murmura alors Oliver, un large sourire niais aux lèvres.

Marcus se stoppa en plein mouvement, ahuri, le souffle court. Comme si de rien n'était, Oliver inspira et ajusta sa position par rapport à lui avant d'esquisser ce qui ressemblait à une grimace entre l'amusement et la gêne de l'intrusion.

\- Oliver... Ne redis plus jamais ça au lit ! siffla Marcus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Avoues, elle est boOOOH..., s'écria d'un coup Oliver en rejetant la tête en arrière sous le premier coup de rein de Marcus.

S'il avait pour but de surtout lui clouer le bec, le mouvement fut le premier d'une longue série, lente d'abord, le temps qu'Oliver s'habitue à lui. Les mains de son compagnon passaient et repassaient sans cesse dans son dos, tentant d'agripper des morceaux de peau tandis qu'il quémandait ses baisers sans s'en lasser. C'était juste divin. Les chairs d'Oliver étaient serrées autour de lui, chaudes et accueillantes et Marcus sentait sa respiration s'alourdir à mesure que le temps passait. Les hanches d'Oliver bougeaient à sa rencontre, calquées sur ses mouvements. Il avait choisi un rythme lent pour faire craquer Oliver, mais c'était lui qui commençait à ne plus en pouvoir.

D'une mains passées sous Oliver, au creux de ses reins, Marcus pris appuis sur ses genoux pour soulever les hanches de son compagnon. La position lui permit d'aller profondément, au grand bonheur d'Oliver dont les gémissement redoublèrent dans ses oreilles. Un grognement échappa à Marcus quand il s'autorisa un rythme plus rapide, augmentant ainsi son plaisir mais aussi celui d'Oliver. C'était l'angle parfait. Ainsi surélevé, il pouvait admirer le corps de son compagnon. La manière dont ses muscles fins roulaient sous sa peau dans les mouvements, sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait rapidement, proche du halètement. Et son visage... Oliver était une belle gueule de base, mais durant le sexe, il était juste divin avec ses longs cils qui battaient sans cesse, ses joues écarlates et sa bouche avide tordue par son nom qu'il gémissait sans cesse.

Cette vision eut raison de lui et il redoubla ses va-et-viens, cherchant le point qui les amènerai tous les deux au summum du plaisir avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur. Le besoin de se libérer devenait trop pressant et il accru drastiquement quand Oliver attrapa sa propre érection pour se masturber en rythme, haletant de plus en plus. Voir son compagnon se procurer autant de plaisir déclencha la jouissance de Marcus, alors qu'il agrippait les hanches d'Oliver presque violemment. Dans un râle, il prolongea un instant son orgasme, poussant plus fort pour atteindre la prostate de son compagnon et lui offrir sa propre libération. Il sut qu'il l'avait touché quand Oliver s'arqua d'une coup en arrière, un cri de surprise bloqué dans la gorge. Son corps entier se crispa, ses mains agrippant son dos avec force. Puis dans un long gémissement satisfait, Oliver se laissa retomber sur le dos, la souffle court.

Marcus lui offrit un baiser et prit sur lui pour se lever du lit et retirer le préservatif qu'il noua et jeta dans une petite poubelle près de la table basse. Ce petit rituel commençait à devenir chiant et Marcus se jura de passer les teste pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il se rallongea, Oliver roula contre lui, les bras autour de son cou, sa bouche quémandant encore et toujours des baisers. Marcus les lui offrit de bonne grâce, caressant sa peau le temps qu'ils retrouvent leur souffle. Puis une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux, jouant avec avant de le talocher d'un coup.

\- Si tu refais encore une seule fois cette allusion au _Seigneur des Anneaux_ quand on baise, je te jure que tu feras équipe avec ta main droite !

\- Ta tête à ce moment valait toutes les mains droites du monde, rit Oliver en l'embrassant.

\- Tu es un gamin.

\- Ce qui fais de toi un pédophile, raisonna son compagnon.

\- Tu me désespères.

\- Ah bon ? C'est dommage, minauda Oliver. Parce que j'étais certain que tu m'avait assuré un second round... Mais bon tant pis, j'ai ma pizza pour me rassasier...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Marcus le renverse à nouveau.

 **oOo**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée tandis que Marcus regardait un reportage sur la production de fausses monnaies. Oliver était encore dans la salle de bain, prenant le temps de se laver avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Ils avaient finalement mangé dans le lit, Oliver se goinfrant de son hérésie à l'ananas sous le regard consterné de Marcus. Il avait été le premier à aller se doucher, sachant que l'autre mettrait trois plombes à se pavaner sous l'eau chaude. Le coup de barre était survenu juste après alors il s'était calé devant la télévision pour ne s'endormir aussitôt.

\- Marcus ? appela Oliver de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre

\- Hm ? répondit l'autre mollement.

\- Tu peux venir, s'il-te-plait ?

Avec un grognement, le brun se leva, resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre noire. Trainant les pieds, il rejoignit Oliver qui était déjà en boxer, près du lavabo.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- C'est quoi ça ? contra Oliver en désignant le pot sur le lavabo.

\- Ça, c'est un pot à brosse à dents, répondit Marcus en appuyant sur les mots comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Oliver croisa les bras sur son torse en roulant des yeux.

\- Merci de l'information. Mais je te parle de ce qu'il y a _dedans_.

\- Eh bien il y a ma brosse à dents, et la tienne.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, la mienne est plus usagée et il me semble qu'elle est dans mon sac.

Fatigué et peu intéressé par la conversation Marcus haussa les épaules en s'adossant au chambranle.

\- Elle était pourrie alors je l'ai jetée. Et j'en ai acheté une neuve qui restera ici. Maintenant tu n'auras plus à faire des aller-retours, se contenta-t-il se répondre.

Sa réponse laissa Oliver coi. Ses prunelles noisettes firent plusieurs la navette entre lui et la brosse à dents. La bouche de Marcus s'assécha et son cœur sembla battre ridiculement plus fort dans sa carte thoracique tandis qu'il observait la lumière se faire dans l'esprit d'Oliver. Son fameux sourire niais étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, se perchant à son cou, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu l'as acheté quand ? demanda Oliver, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Marcus détourna les yeux. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses bras enlacèrent Oliver.

\- Quand tu dormais. Juste avant de commander les pizzas. Je me suis dis que comme ça, tu auras au moins ça chez moi quand tu reviendras.

\- Merci, répondit Oliver avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Plus qu'une place dans un pot, Marcus lui laissait une place dans sa vie. Seul le futur lui dirai s'il regretterait cette proposition.

 **oOo**

Une semaine après, Marcus acheta du linge de toilettes qu'il réserva spécialement à Oliver.

Un mois après, il lui réserva un pan de son dressing.

Le mois suivant, Oliver s'installa définitivement chez lui, et Marcus dû lutter contre ses tendances bordéliques.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des précédents drabbles :**

 **'**

 **"Faites-en bon usage"**

 **'**

Lili24 : Coucou, et merci pour ta review ! Je suis super contente que cet OS t'ai plu, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire alors savoir qu'il a autant plu je me ravi vraiment. En effet papi Flint n'a pas vraiment choisi le bon timing mais bon, il prend son rôle de père au sérieux haha !

Merci encore !

 **'**

 **"Nostalgie"**

 **'**

Lili24 : Et bien figures-toi qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui les détestent. Enfin, qui détestent Marcus surtout... Beauté intérieure, tout ça tout ça haha. Merci pour ta review !

 **'**

 **"Jo le Nazi, il va pas partout !"**

 **'**

Lili24 : Cet OS... comment dire... Les défis de ma bêta quoi xD J'avoue que la tirade est énorme, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur en m'inspirant des disputes de Shauwn et Gus dans la _"Psych"_ pour la réaliser. Puis c'était intéressant de voir une autre facette plus "couillonne" de Marcus. ;)

 **'**

 **"The Wall"**

 **'**

Lili24 : "Tuée" ? Ah ce point là ? Tu me flattes tellement que je vais boiter en allant au travail, tu es vraiment adorable ! Merci infiniment !

 **'**

 **"The Wall - two years later"**

 **'**

Lili24 : WouahJe viens de voir l'heure à laquelle tu as lu tout le recueil... Wouah, tu as vraiment eu du courage, et ça me touche encore plus que tu ai laissé une review à chaque chapitre. Cette suite était très importante pour moi (même s'il ma fallut un an pour l'écrire. Hem...), car je m'étais tellement attachée à leur relation. Et j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec le point de vue de Marcus, donc ça m'entraine haha. En tout cas, merci encore et encore (parodn si je radote) de toutes tes reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère te voir à nouveau bientôt. J'ai pas mal de projets en cours et dès que mes examens seront terminés, je pense uploader à fond x)

Bonne journée et à bientôt o/

* * *

 _Tadam ?_

 _J'aime beaucoup cette suite, étrangement... Je trouvais sympa de faire la navette en suivant à chaque partie de cet OS un point de vu total, puis un autre._

 _Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez aimé ?_

 _La bise, et à bientôt ;)_


End file.
